


Now For The Boys

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the day of the 75th Reaping and Effie and Haymitch spend the morning together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now For The Boys

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

75th Quarter Quell

Reaping Day

Haymitch woke up to the jarring sound of his phone ringing. He had it reinstalled after the announcement of the Quell.

“Haymitch….It’s nine o’clock. Effie’s voice said crisply, all businesslike.

“Thank you Sweetheart. I didn’t want to make the kids wake me up, they should spend all the time they can with their families. Where are you?

“In my apartment. I leave for the hovercraft in an hour. I wish you would have let me take the train last week. We could have spent the last few days….

“Strategizing? He covered. He suspected his phone was tapped and he didn’t want his relationship with Effie revealed to Snow.

“Yes, strategizing. Obviously Katniss is going in but we need to talk about…how I help Peeta if he’s the Mentor.

“Sweetheart, get here before noon. The reaping is at two and the Peacekeepers are picking me up at 1:45. We can…..discuss strategy.

Effie arrived at the Victor’s Village just after eleven. She went straight to Haymitch’s house expecting to find him drunk, filthy and cranky like he was every year but she was surprised when she knocked on the door, he opened it. He was clean, sober, rage was in his eyes but they softened when he saw her.

“Sweetheart, it’s good to see you. She was carrying clothing bags with new suits for him.

“Did you put your Reaping Dress in those bags? He asked.

“Yes, but I could have worn it…..

Are you wearing a corset?

“No. You asked me not to but it’s not proper….

He started to kiss her hungrily like a condemned man having his last meal which…..depending on which name she pulled out it could be.

At one o’clock Haymitch said. “You have to get dressed. The Peacekeepers can’t find us….like this.

She sniffled back tears. “Put on the gray suit jacket. It’s the best.

“Haymitch, what if I pull your name? How will I ever live with myself?

In a normal year, he’d have made a snide remark. What difference does it make, they’re all dead anyway but he couldn’t do that to her today not after all their years together.

“Honey, you better pull my name if you ever want to see me next year.

She was totally confused. “Haymitch, you’re good but Katniss is so young and so is Johanna Mason. They will be in the arena for sure. They might kill you.

He laughed. “I’m not cocky enough to think I could win two Quells. If Peeta’s name is called I have to volunteer.

“Why?

“I told Katniss I would. I should keep him alive no matter what he wants but…..Effie I don’t think he can do what I do.

“What do you mean?

“Bring coffin after coffin home without his woman at his side. Unless Katniss wins……he’d have nothing.

“So how does your name being called help?

“He’ll volunteer for me. I’ll make a token gesture but he’ll go and I’ll live. Effie, if I went back in the arena even if I won…..I’d be as crazy as Annie Cresta. Before you pick the name out can you see anything first?

“Do you mean can I tell the difference between a seventeen letter name and a twelve letter name with two pieces of paper?

He nodded and tears ran down her face.

He kissed her gently. “Good.

Effie quickly got dressed and left promptly at one thirty. When she saw her three Victors walking up to the podium her heart sank. She was going to be responsible for putting two of them in harm’s way and killing one of them.

She announced Katniss, no chance there. She had spent the last thirty minutes looking at the boys bowl and she was 99 percent sure which was held the name of the man she loved. She picked out the next name and with relief she said Haymitch Abernathy. It was almost instantaneous. Peeta said. “I volunteer as tribute. 

Her heart was broken when she thought about Katniss and Peeta but part of her was relieved at least she would have Haymitch by her side.


End file.
